Conventionally, as a measure for noise that occurs during an image taking process performed by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, a noise reduction technique is known by which sound that propagates to the vicinity of the ears of a patient (i.e., an examined subject) is reduced by bringing the space in the surroundings of a gradient coil, which is a source of the sound, into a vacuum state. As an example of this kind of noise reduction technique, a method is known by which, for instance, the gradient coil is arranged in a hermetically-sealed container, so that the space inside the hermetically-sealed container is brought into a vacuum state.